New Perspective
by OneShotMarvel
Summary: An unforseen accident has Jacob getting to know people he was only ever supposed to hate and begins to feel new emotions. Body switch. An EdwardxJacob story. Yaoi. If you don't like it please don't click here. Enjoy.


**Title: **New Perspective

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Edward/Jacob

**Summary:** An unforseen accidents has Jacob getting to know people he was only ever supposed to hate and new emotions start to rise. Body Switch.

**Note: **Not much to say other than I hope you'll enjoy this fic :) Oh! And that this fic really doesn't follow the flow of time as the book or movie. I'm just writing what I want :s ...And another point as to why it doesn't and won't flow with the books and movies is simply because I've never read the books, and only ever watched two of the however movies that came out due to my beloved sister who is a Twi-tard(i rather prefer this term instead of twihards).

* * *

** Chapter One**

Stepping out of the car Jacob shut the door and ran his fingers through his hair. Glancing at the house before him a brief smile broke through his serious features and soon enough he was grinning wolfishly. A sound from inside the car had him rolling his eyes and hurrying to the passenger seat.

"Yeah yeah, hold it old man. I'm coming." He snorted at his father who swore at him from inside. Swinging the door open he helped his dad into his wheelchair once he got it from the back.

"Billy!" A voice called and the two Quileutes turned their attention towards the house, finding a man in casual clothing standing at the porch smiling and waving at them. His father returned the gesture.

"Charlie, how have you been?" His father asked as he rolled himself closer and Charlie walked down the steps to greet them.

"As good as I can be all things considered. How about you?"

"Good good. You remember Jacob."

"Oh yeah, sure." Charlie nodded towards him and Jacob awkwardly nodded back.

"So we heard that Bella was back so I decided to bring Jacob here to say hi."

"Well," Charlie smiled looking back and forth between the two. "That was nice of you. Let me go get her."

Watching as Charlie went back into the house Jacob sighed and looked at Billy. "Did you have to take all the credit?"

Billy chuckled. "Can't you let your old man take some credit for once son?"

"Sure sure."

Charlie and who he guessed was Bella walked out of the house and towards them. "Bella this is Charlie and Jacob. Remember? You and Jacob used to play together when you were kids."

Bella smiled. "Yeah, I remember. Hey Jacob." She looked him up and down. "What have you been eating? You weren't like this when we were kids."

Jacob laughed. "I don't remember you looking like this either. Stuffed some toilet paper in your bra Hells Bells?"

Flushing, Bella smacked Jacob on the arm and glared at him unable to come up with a response to that. Laughing the four began to talk casually like old friends(which, technically, they were).

Jacob and Bella began to get reacquainted from then on; hanging out at Bellas house or Jacob. They found that the had a few things in common and often gorged on their favorite foods while watching a movie.

On the fourth day of Bella's return Jacob decided to take her on a ride into town on his bike and show her around the whole place. With Charlie's permission of course.

"You wear it." Bella snapped glaring at him.

Sighing, Jacob gave Bella an exasperated look. They've been arguing about who would wear the helmet and Bella was being as difficult as when she was little. "Bells, come on. It's for your own safety." He insisted calmly while Bella sniffed and turned her head away. "Bella." Glancing back at him Bella sighed at the stern tone in her friends voice.

"Alright fine, I'll wear it." Taking the helmet from Jacobs hands she placed in on her head. "Happy?" She asked sarcastically, frowning when Jacob grinned.

"Yup." Swinging his foot over his bike he nudged his head. "Get on." She did so, wrapping her arms around him. Once she was on he accelerated out of there, grin on his face as he reveled in the cool air blowing on his face. "Feels great doesn't it?" He shouted back at his friend.

"What?" Bella screamed back unable to hear him correctly. Taking a deep breath he repeated what he said louder and Bella nodded her head. "Yeah! You have to teach me how to ride Jake. This is too cool."

They drove around, pulling up into a gas station to buy something to snack on before getting back on to greet the streets once more. Jacob showed Bella all the places he knew of letting her look around and as the time went by, the sun began to fade and stars started to twinkle into view.

"Think we should head back now?" Jacob asked looking to the sky.

Following his gaze Bella nodded combing her hair back. "Yeah. Charlie will kill me if I get there late." She shrugged placing the helmet back on and hopping on the bike after Jacob.

Their ride back was calm and quiet as the two friends reflected on the past few hours. Riding Jacob thought back on how they were before and how much Bella had changed from the small little girl to full grown woman of sorts, although she was still just as clumsy and forgetful as she was when she was small. Chuckling at the memories Jacob crossed an intersection and before he knew it something large crashed into them. The impact so strong that they didn't have the energy to scream at the pain or as they soared through the sky and landed harshly on the pavement. The bike unrecognizable.

Screams erupted from peoples throats as the accident occurred. Phones were out in an instant and dialing nine-one-one for help. They watched as the two figures flew and smacked onto the ground, blood everywhere and limbs twisted at odd angles. They watched as the large truck swerved and stopped, a staggering man coming out and looking shaken and slightly dazed as if he didn't realize what he had just done.

All he could feel was pain as his vision swam while he laid on the ground bleeding. Bella, he thought worriedly, wondering about how she was before quickly giving into the darkness that called to him.

Groaning, Jacob sat up and shook his head to chase away the headache only making it worse. Cursing he raised his head and looked around, squinting as the light surrounding him blinded his vision. As his eyes adjusted he realized that it was dark and that, not only was he not sitting down, but that he was floating just above his own bloodied and mangled body.

He stood(or floated rather) stock still, frozen in horrified shock as he stared on with wide eyes. Was he dead? Of course he was, he snapped at himself. If not he wouldn't be floating about over his own still body.

"Oh this wasn't supposed to happen." A small almost squeaky voice said. Turning his head he saw a small palm sized person pacing back and forth on the air mumbling to herself. Feeling his eyes on her the small being looked up and squeaked, turning even more frantic as she began to flail her arms talking to herself.

"Um..."

She turned to him and wailed. "I'm so sorry!" She cried, bawling into her arms. "This is all my fault. Now my boss is going to punish me until I beg her to send me to the lower realm."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked utterly confused. Surely he should be panicking right about now because he was dead, but panicking wouldn't help any would it? If it did he would be throwing a tantrum like the little girl.

"You!" The little pixie like creature screeched loudly causing his ears to ring. "This whole thing wasn't suppose to happen. You weren't supposed to die! Why are you dead!" She panicked again. "I don't know anything! I'm so confused." She whined. "You're dead, I don't know where she went," she motioned to Bella who was as unconscious as he was but with his helmet on not allowing him to see her face. "And now I'm going to be following your suit if I don't fix this."

His eyes narrowed. "What do you mean where she went?" He demanded getting closer to the small girl. As he did so the scenery changed and he was now in a white room rather than in the streets where he lied unmoving.

"She means that that girls soul is gone. Poofed. No trace of it whatsoever." A new voice huffed in annoyance. Both he and the girl turned their heads and the girl cried out in what seemed either complete happiness or total horror. He really couldn't tell. It all sounded like a loud squeak to him.

A boy the same size as the girl appeared floating towards them, arms crossed and sneer in place. "You can't do anything right can you Siren?" The girl, Siren, stepped back, a new round of tears forming at her eyes and she began to apologize to him like a nut. "Shut up! Apologizing won't help. First we need to bring him," the boy motioned to Jacob. "Back to life. Then we can deal with the chick."

"Ok."

"Hey, I'm right here. Care to-" He felt a tugging sensation and, hearing panicked screams, looked up to see the two small people trying to reach him but were too late.

When he blinked his eyes open he frowned when he noticed that he was in another white room. Really? What's with white rooms? Sitting up he winced and fell back as a feel of nausea overwhelmed him. Taking a closer look at his surroundings from what he gathered was a bed under him he furrowed his brows as he noticed how similar the room looked to that of those in a hospital.

"You're awake." A voice gasped and before he could turn to look who had spoken the person had fled from the room in a hurry. "Doctor, doctor! Doctor the patient in room 48 is awake!" The clicking of footsteps were heard hurrying to the room and soon a man ran in wearing a white doctors coat and he began to speak to the nurses as he checked him.

"Don't speak, just nod or shake your head alright?" A nod. "Do you feel alright?" Nod. "Does anything hurt?" Did anything hurt? Well, aside from the pain in his head which was most likely just a simple head ache then no. He shook his head.

More questions were asked before the doctor seemed satisfied and ordered the nurses to call his parents.

"Well, everything seems to be in check." The doctor smiled and Jacob couldn't help but return the smile albeit slightly forced. "I'll come back to check on you in a while Miss Swan."


End file.
